


Darkness Down

by zebraljb



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Harry knows Eggsy will never return his feelings, but he needs to tell him anyway. He practices in front of his bedroom mirror...when he THINKS he's alone.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598944
Comments: 8
Kudos: 163
Collections: Kingsman Safe House





	Darkness Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the first Tumblr Kingsman Safe House challenge.
> 
> Song: "Song #3" by Stone Sour (lyrics in the end notes)

“This should do nicely, I believe.” Harry pulls his favorite grey suit from the wardrobe and hangs it on the closet door. He then pulls on his favorite pants, favorite socks, and favorite undershirt. He chooses his tie with care, nimbly pulling it through, around, and into a perfect knot. He doesn’t need two eyes to do that; he’s been tying his own ties since his teens. He brushes his hair and adds just the right amount of product; it would not do to use too much. He slides on his glasses, wincing at the thought of the blacked-out lens. At least Merlin was nice enough to tinker with the usual Kingsman glasses and give him a bit of technology no one else had.

Harry adds the cufflinks to his shirt sleeves, pulls on his coat, and goes to stand in front of the dresser mirror. He clears his throat, checking the tie one last time, giving a gentle tug to the bottom of his jacket. Only then does he take a deep breath. “I appreciate you giving me a few moments of your time, Eggsy. I know you are quite busy. Merlin told me you will be leaving tomorrow for a mission in Sweden. I’m sure your princess will be quite happy to see you.” Harry clears his throat again. He sounds exactly like the bitter, jealous man he is…that will not do.

He tries again. “My reason for wishing to speak with you is quite simple. I wanted to say thank you…thank you for everything you’ve done for me. When I found out how much you’d done in the name of Kingsman, I was so proud. You gave me faith in my fellow man, faith in the potential of others. I knew you were smart and loyal, but your strength and devotion to the people around you is simply amazing.” There. That sounds better. “I also wanted to say thank you for giving me your friendship. I don’t have many friends, you see, and that isn’t just because of my job. I tend to keep people at arm’s length. I’ve always felt different, a bit of an outsider in a world where outsiders are not valued. But you never saw any of that. You simply welcomed me into your life, into your inner circle. You allowed me to become part of your family, and for that I am forever grateful. Not only did you save me from my mind in Kentucky…but so many times you’ve saved me from myself.”

Harry notices his voice is shaking. He looks down and his hands are shaking as well. “I needed to admit one more thing to you, and I hope this will not destroy the friendship we have. I simply cannot go on any longer without being completely truthful.” He draws a ragged breath. “I love you, Eggsy Unwin, and I do not mean as a friend or…or as a father figure. I love you as one loves a romantic partner. I am drawn to your wit, your charm, your immense heart. I look at your beautiful body and dream of running my hands over it. I imagine tasting every gorgeous muscle, touching you in places only a lover should know.” Harry clenches his hands into fists. “I’m an old man, Eggsy, a broken man, and I’ve lived my entire life never wishing for anything more than friendship with anyone. But you’ve mended me in places I never knew were torn, and I…I would love to be that for you. I know this is ridiculous, because I am twice your age and nothing you would ever want. But I needed you to know my feelings…and perhaps on a day when you are feeling a bit lost, or lonely…you can remember that someone desperately loves you so very much.”

“You got one thing wrong, Harry.”

Harry whirls around to see Eggsy standing in the doorway of his bedroom. “I…Eggsy…”

“If you’re gonna make impassioned declarations of love to your mirror, you might wanna close your door,” Eggsy says. He crosses his arms over his chest nonchalantly but his face is pale. “Especially since my room is right down the hall.”

“Yes…yes, of course,” Harry says weakly. He’d always thought sharing his home with Eggsy was a splendid idea…until this very second.

“But as I was saying…ya got one thing wrong.” Eggsy saunters into the room and taps the knot of Harry’s tie.

“I…I do?”

“Yes. At the beginning you said something about my princess.”

“How much of that did you hear?” Harry gasp.

“I think pretty much all of it. Was gonna do laundry, came up to see if you wanted to throw anything in. Saw you step in front of the mirror…thought it would be rude to interrupt.” Eggsy bites his bottom lip and slowly looks up to meet Harry’s gaze. “She’s not ‘my princess,’ Harry. She’s a princess, true, but she’s my very good friend and that’s it. She’s not what I want.”

“She…she’s not?”

“No. See, I prefer blokes, always have. Especially more mature blokes. And lately? I’ve preferred a certain mature bloke who’s been beaten about by life but lived to tell the tale. A handsome, sexy bloke with legs for days and beautiful strong hands, and a special soft look in his eye when he says, ‘well done, my boy.’ And see, lately? All I’ve wanted to do is make him say well done, because I really care about what he thinks of me. I want him to be proud. I want him to notice me as more than just a friend…but I never thought I had a chance.” Eggsy swallows hard and gently tugs at Harry’s lapels. “Do I have a chance, Harry?”

“Oh, my dear boy,” Harry murmurs. “I do believe the question is will you give ME a chance to prove everything I said?”

“Definitely,” Eggsy replies, and Harry’s next words are erased forever by the press of Eggsy’s lips upon his own.

**Author's Note:**

> If you take a step towards me  
> You will take my breath away  
> So I'll keep you close  
> And keep my secret safe
> 
> No one else has ever loved me  
> No one else has ever tried  
> I never understood  
> How much I could take
> 
> Then I saw the worst was over  
> When I laid my eyes on you  
> It was all that I could do to know my place
> 
> Out of all the vast illusions  
> Out of all the dreams come true  
> I was gone until  
> I finally saw your face
> 
> If you cried out for more  
> If you reached out for me  
> I would run into the storm  
> Just to keep you here with me
> 
> I have gone beyond my years  
> I've wasted half my life  
> But I found it all in you  
> Did I save you?  
> 'Cause I know you saved me too
> 
> Let me take a step towards you  
> Let me feel you in my hands  
> Let me cross this line  
> And show you where it leads
> 
> There's a darkness down…


End file.
